My Boo
by Sakurachan623
Summary: What's this Ino has invited all of the remaining rookies to karaoke, and waht else Sasuke has just came back. oh no the chaos! well read to find out what happens! SasuSaku


**Hola people! Well this is a oneshot that I feel like writing right now. Don't worry though I will have another chapter of Shiritsu up in a little bit. I'm just stressed about finding another job. Well here goes the new oneshot. Enjoy!**

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha, everyone was outside hanging out or training except for our favorite pink haired kunoichi. She was in her room just thinking about the past 6 years and all that has happened.

'It's been 6 years since Sasuke-kun left. I wonder how he's doing.' Sakura thought. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Sakura asked into the phone.

"Forehead!" a voice on the other side said.

"What the fuck do you want Ino-pig?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to that new Karaoke bar that opened last week."

"I guess I could. Who all is going?"

"Well so far it's me, Shika, Naruto, Hinata and TenTen."

"So basically everyone that is in the rookie 12?"

"Ya basically. So are you coming?"

"Sure I'll be there what time are we going?"

"7:00, and you better not take after that sensei of yours and show up late." Ino said into the phone.

"I won't I'll be there."

"Alright! Bye Forehead!!"

"Bye Pig!" Sakura said hanging up. She then went to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear.

**Meanwhile in Tsunade's office**

"So Uchiha you decided to come back. Why?" Tsunade asked.

"I've killed Orochimaru and Itachi, so I wanted to come back to my home."

"Hmm I see, so I need to test where your loyalties lie. Is it with us or is it with something else?"

"My loyalties will always lie with Konoha."

"Hmm, I need to check that answer. GENMA!!" She yelled.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" Genma said coming into her office.

"Go and get me Team Kakashi and bring them here and I mean every member."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Genma said going to get the members of Team Kakashi.

**20 minutes later**

"Baa-chan! Why do you need us?" Naruto yelled through her door.

"Baka shut the fuck up I already have a headache."

"Ya ugly's right shut up dickless."

"You three settle down." Sasuke heard the voices outside of the door and was wondering who they were.

"You four come in." Tsunade said as the door opened to reveal Sasuke's old teammates plus two people he had never seen before.

"Where is Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Who knows. That pervert is never on time. Which reminds me Tsunade-shishou may I go break into his house and burn all of his Icha Icha books?" Sakura asked smiling sweetly.

"Don't think that you can Sakura, my house is booby trapped." A voice said from the window.

"Kaka-sensei why are you always late especially when it has to do with the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"He's too busy with Anko to remember the time that's why." Sakura said as Sasuke just looked on in amazement that they haven't even noticed him yet.

"Sakura you know that that isn't true." Kakashi said trying to lie.

"You're lying. Remember I can tell when people are honest. One of my loveable qualities." Sakura said smiling.

"Ok enough with the talking there is a reason that I have called you all here."

"So what is it Baa-chan?" Naruto asked quite loudly.

"Naruto will you just sit still and be quiet for once." Sakura said emitting an evil aura.

"O-O-Ok Sakura-ch-chan." Naruto said nervously.

"Go ahead Shishou." Sakura said letting Tsunade finish what she was saying.

"Well as I was saying. If you would take a chance to look around my office you would see why I called you all here." Tsunade said as everyone looked around, when their gazes got by the other side of the office they noticed a figure there.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!" Naruto yelled running to punch him, but Sakura hit him on the head before he could reach Sasuke.

"Itai! Why'd you do that Sakura-chan?" He whined.

"Because, with all your yelling my headache is getting worse. Now quiet down or else I'll let Kirai out loose in your apartment." Sakura said rubbing her temples.

"Ok now as I was saying Sakura I need your abilities." Tsunade said.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Why?"

"Well one I have a headache from talking to the pig and dealing with Baka over there. Plus I am going to the new karaoke bar that just opened with everyone." Sakura said.

"Fine it can wait, but Sasuke has to be watched by either you, Naruto, Kakashi or Sai. Understood?"

"Hai Shishou, so I assume he will be coming with us?"

"Hai, and Sakura bring me back a bottle of Sake when you are finished."

"Fine. Naruto you can watch him for tonight." Sakura said walking out of the office.

'Hmm, she seems to have changed she didn't hug me or even look at me. Things sure have changed a lot since I've left' Sasuke thought as him and Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower.

"So teme what do you think of how Konoha has changed?" Naruto asked walking to his apartment.

"Hn."

"So full of words as always huh teme?" Naruto asked.

"I have a question."

"Well go ahead teme." Naruto said as they walked into his apartment.

"What is Sakura like now?"

"Heh, I knew you would ask that. Sakura-chan is different than when she was 12. She is taking the ANBU exams next month."

"ANBU Sakura are you sure?"

"Yup, She was trained by Baa-chan as a medic nin, she surpassed her when she was 16 and was a Chunnin when she was 15. She became jonin about 2 years ago. She also is head of the hospital."

"I can see that she has a lot of accomplishments."

"Yup, and she can sing, she has won the Konoha talent competition three years in a row. She also has a fanclub which rivals your old one and Neji's put together." Naruto said sitting on the couch.

"So where are you going tonight?"

"Well there is this karaoke bar called Sensations that just opened so all of the rookies are checking it out. Ino will probably force people to sing again like at Sakura-chan's 16th birthday."

"Hn, when are we leaving?"

"We have to be there at 7:00 so we'll probably leave at like 6:45 or some where around there."

**Meanwhile with Sakura**

'I can't believe he came back and today of all days. Now he is gonna see me sing, I know Ino-pig will force me to sing. Great!' Sakura thought going through her closet again. She picked out an outfit and laid it out on her bed, she then went into her bathroom and took a shower.

When she got out it was 6:00. 'good I still have an hour to get ready.' She thought getting dressed. She then did her make up and hair and was out the door at 6:45.

**At Sensations**

Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and TenTen were standing outside of the bar waiting on everyone else.

"Forehead!!" Ino yelled as she saw the pink haired woman walking down the street. Sasuke looked and was shocked at what he saw.

'She looks hot' Sasuke thought. Sakura had on a red tube top that stopped right at her belly button showing a sparkling diamond pierced through it, she also had a black pleated skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, and black strapped high heels. Her hair was in a high pony tail that reached her shoulders with a couple of pieces curled infront of her face.

"Hey Pig, where is everyone else?"

"They should be here soon." Ino said hanging off of Shikamaru's arm. A couple minutes later everyone else showed up.

"Ok well lets go in!" Ino said excitedly. They got a table right infront of the stage and ordered their drinks. About 30 minutes later they were all drinking deciding who was going to sing first.

"I think I should sing first! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled

"Umm no, remember last time, you aren't even setting foot on that stage." TenTen said.

"I know ugly can sing." Sai said.

"Great idea Sai!" Ino said.

"I think not" Sakura said.

"You're going up there whether you like it or not forehead." Ino said getting up to pull Sakura out of her seat.

"No! Neji-kun, Naruto! Help me!" Sakura squealed.

"Nope you're gonna sing Sakura-chan." Naruto said

"Neji-kun!"

"Heh, nope"

"Fine, I'm gonna get you guys later, remember Neji I know what you're afraid of!" Sakura said going onto the stage. She told the DJ what song she was singing and then took center stage and took the mike in her hand.

"WE LOVE YOU SAKURA-SAN!!" A few of her fanboys yelled.

'Great' Sakura thought smiling into the crowd as the music started.

_Oh, oh, oh_

No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind

'She looks beautiful up there.' Sasuke thought while looking at the girl that he has always loved but never had the courage to tell.

_  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you)

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you

Sakura finished and looked into the crowd and saw Sasuke staring at her, she blushed and started talking into the mike again.

"Thank you all!" She said going to get off the stage. She almost succeeded when the crowd started chanting something.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" The crowd chanted, Sakura smiled and walked back to the mike.

"So you want an encore huh?"

"YA!" Everyone yelled.

"Ok, Neji-kun will you help me with this one?" Sakura said as Neji got up and started to walk towards the stage. Sakura went back to the DJ to tell him the other song she wanted to sing.

"Ok here we go! I know you all remember this one from when me and Neji-kun were dating about what 2 years ago?" Sakura asked as the crowd cheered.

"Dobe she dated Neji?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yup it only lasted about 6 months though." Naruto said as music started again.

(_Blah-_Neji, Blah- Sakura)

_There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock

_Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby  
_

_It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one   
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

_It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

_It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock_

When they were finished the crowd cheered and Sakura and Neji went back to their seats.

"Never knew you could sing Hyuga." Sasuke said.

"Shut it Uchiha" Neji said putting his arm around TenTen.

After 2 hours of enjoying themselves everyone went their separate ways. Sasuke was walking with Sakura to her apartment since she was the only one with space for another person.

"Hey Sakura I have something to tell you."

"Umm well go ahead." Sakura said stopping and turning to face him.

"Well I realized something tonight, it's something that I've felt for a long time and I just have to tell you."

"Well go ahead Sasuke-kun."

"I-I-I L-Love you" Sasuke said stuttering. When he didn't hear a response from Sakura he looked at her. She was just staring.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that so soon." Sasuke said.

"No no it's just surprising I never thought that you would ever say that to me and I was just shocked but I want you to know one thing, I have always loved you Sasuke-kun and I always will." Sakura said hugging him. Sasuke hugged back and they held eachother for a while.

"I have one question though Sakura."

"Go Ahead"

"What possessed you to date Neji?"

"Aww are you jealous?"

"No I just want to know."

"Ok we just dated so that way TenTen would get jealous and get her talking to Neji again cuz they had a big fight. It worked as you can tell."

"Well don't talk about it again."

"Someone's possessive." Sakura said laughing a running off.

**So how was it? It probably sucked but oh well. Any ways read and review! Input whether good or bad is always welcome. I love criticism. So ya well see you again when I update my other story!!!**

**Ja! ****Sakurachan623**


End file.
